Interesse
by Guurarii
Summary: Meiko tak mengerti, bunga-bunga Krisan yang dibawa Kaito di awal musim semi itu membuatnya penasaran. #SeasonsChallenge.


**Vocaloid **is belong to **Yahama Corp. and Crypthon Future Media, **_**etc**_

**Interesse **is belong to **me **as **AzuraRii**

**Summary : **Meiko tak mengerti, bunga-bunga Krisan yang dibawa Kaito di awal musim semi itu membuatnya penasaran.

_Fanfiction ini dibuat untuk #__**SeasonsChallenge**_ _**(A Walk Through The Changing Seasons) **__yang dibuat oleh Chilla di grup World. Prompt-nya __**Spring : The Flower Speaks **__(Maaf jika ternyata kurang nyambung dengan Tema)_

**Warning : **Friendship yang mungkin tidak terasa. Humornya mungkin saja Fail, entah kenapa feel humor saya terjun bebas (emakkk! tolong anakmu ini!). Alurnya dirasa sedikit (atau lebih) kecepatan, OOC mungkin saja terjadi, dan beberapa kesalahan lain seperti Typo nyempil atau apapun.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Musim semi memang menyenangkan, banyak bunga yang harum dan dapat dipetik dengan seenaknya di taman kota ( Jika kau berhasil membawanya pulang sebelum petugas patroli melihatnya, tentu saja.) Banyak anak-anak dengan permen lolipon besar dengan aroma manis menyenangkan, beberapa tetangga baik dengan mood yang bagus akan segera mengirimi beberapa kue kering yang renyah dan manis.

Intinya, musim yang sangat menguntungkan dalam hal makanan dan aroma harum yang menyenangkan.

Atau begitulah yang diingat Meiko. Yang dengan santai duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya di beberapa hari pertama musim ini. Menyeduh _Earl Grey tea _dan mengambil beberapa _cookies _di dapur, menonton acara pagi yang menghibur— Er… bisa dibilang dia sebenarnya nonton kartun pagi hari. _Hey_! Kartun itu sinema bebas usia asal kau tahu, bebas untuk anak meskipun usianya sudah kepala dua dan sudah mau mencari pekerjaan!

Oke-oke, memang kenapa kalau dia nonton kartun anak-anak? Tidak ada masalah kan?

_Ting-Tong!_

Dan seharusnya dia bisa tertawa lepas setelah melihat si bintang laut _pink _itu terpeleset menginjak kulit pisang— seharusnya jika tidak ada suara bel pintu yang ditekan terlalu bersemangat. Membuatnya nyaris saja tersedak teh panas.

"Siap—"

"MEIKO~ AKU BAWAKAN BUNGA BAGUS LOH!"

—BRUK!

Suara melengkin 8 oktaf, semoga saja tetangga sebelah tidak kehilangan _mood _pagi mereka dan batal mengirimi Meiko _cookies _coklat seperti biasanya. Pintu yang tadi terbuka ditutup paksa, usaha paling kreatif yang dapat dipikirkannya ketika melihat seseorang ber-kepala biru yang tiba-tiba saja menyembulkan kepalanya ketika pintu kayu kualitas bagus itu baru terbuka. Dan bila sekarang si korban tabrak pintu itu kepalanya bocor mendadak. Meiko tak akan heran.

Siapa suruh, membuatnya nyaris jantungan…

"M-mei…ko. I..ni aku… K-ka..i..to"

Terperajat sejenak, kemudian kembali membuka sedikit pintunya. Mengintip sedikit memastikan bahwa orang itu memang benar Kaito.

"Hei… Ini memang aku tahu!"

Dan Meiko pun tertawa membahana, ya ampun. Posisi kepala-pantat itu benar-benar membangkitkan selera humornya di pagi hari.

…

"Jadi, buat apa kau kemari Kaito? Kalau mau minta es krim ku. Lebih baik pulang sana, aku sedang kehabisan stok."

Beberapa teh dan _cookies_ masih berada di meja ruang tengah. Kini Kaito dan Meiko sudah duduk berhadapan. Entah kenapa Kaito kelihatan aneh hari ini.

—Atau pada dasarnya, Kaito memang aneh. Kapapun itu.

"OH! IYA! Aku mau memberimu ini, Meiko!"

Kaito kembali berteriak, beberapa bunga berjatuhan dari balik rangkaian bunga krisan kuning keemasan cantik yang dibawa Kaito.

Meiko hanya diam. Tak mengerti apa maksud orang di depannya, seperti biasanya.

"Buatku? memangnya kenapa?"

Dan ketika Meiko menanyakannya, Kaito hanya tersenyum-senyum _sok _misterius. Entah maksudnya mengejek atau sengaja memanas-manasinya saja. Yang pasti Meiko tak terpengaruh, tidak untuk kali ini.

"Cari maksudnya sendiri…"

Katanya lagi, tersenyum kecil dan langsung mengambil _remote_ TV. seenaknya mengganti _channel _kartun-nya ke tayangan ulang sepak bola.

"Yah! Masa Perancis kalah!"

Komentar tak jelas lewat. Meiko hanya mendengus dan memunim teh-nya.

_Bunga Krisan?_

Sebenarnya sih dia penasaran. Memangnya buat apa repot-repot mengiriminya sepaket penuh bunga krisan di hari ini? Memang sih bunga biasanya banyak tumbuh di musim semi. Apalagi saat cuacanya mendukung seperti sekarang.

Satu yang dia tahu pasti, bunga itu ada makna tersembunyi.

…

Bahkan sampai siang, Meiko nyaris muak memikirkan apa maksud sekumpulan tumbuhan cantik di depannya.

Bukan, bukannya dia tak ada kerjaan sama sekali sampai meneliti sebatang bunga. Hanya saja, rasa penasarannya nyaris membuatnya selalu melihat kearah bunga yang diberikan Kaito. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kaito. Dia masih saja betah diam di ruang tamu Meiko seenak jidatnya. Alasannya sih bosan di kontrakannya, ingin cari pemandangan baru.

—kalau mau jalan-jalan kan tinggal pergi ke taman saja. Kenapa repot-repot diam di rumah orang? Meminjam televisi untuk nonton bola dan mengambil setengah jatah _snack _–nya?

Hahh… Masa bodohlah.

…

"Hey….Meiko"

Terlihat Kaito mematikan TV, menatap Meiko serius.

"Apa?"

Terdengar jawaban malas Meiko. Masih duduk di sisi sofa sebelah Kaito. Masih anteng meminum teh-nya.

"Sudah dapat jawaban?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kaito, Meiko hanya diam saja.

.

Oh yeah, dia belum tau apa maksud Kaito sampai sekarang.

.

"… Memangnya kau mau beritahu jawabannya?"

Tanya Meiko menyelidik. Matanya menatap penuh tuntutan untuk jawabannya, melihat Kaito. menjauhkan beberapa kripik kentang yang ingin diambil Kaito. Sedikit ancaman yang mungkin perlu untuk menyogok seorang Kaito Shion.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya mendengus, sedikit geli dengan kelakuan temannya.

"Teman…"

"Apa?"

"Kau temanku kan?"

Meiko menerjapkan mata, demi sake, dia tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlangsung.

"Maksudmu?"

Kaito bangkit dari sofa, menaruh _remote _TV dan berjalan kearah bunga krisan yang ditaruh Meiko di vas bunga di samping TV.

"Hey, kau tahu kan ini bunga apa?"

"Er… Bunga Krisan, kan?"

"Artinya?"

"Artinya? Memang apa?"

_Pluk!_

Terdengar bunyi tepukan di dahi. Kaito yang baru saja menepuk dahinya sendiri itu menggelngkan kepalanya. Jika tahu memberitahu seorang Meiko Sakine tentang bahasa bunga bisa jadi se-repot ini. Kaito mungkin seharusnya berpikir ulang memberinya bunga krisan. Karena Meiko lebih pantas diberikan Bunga Bangkai ketimbang krisan kuning.

"Baik-Baik, aku jelaskan semuanya lebih mudah" —_susah punya teman gak peka_.

Kata Kaito, sedikit kalimat terakhir sengaja ditelannya kembali bulat-bulat sebelum mendapat amukan massa dari seorang _pro _petinju macam Meiko.

Dan Meiko kini memasang telinganya baik-baik, menangkap apapun itu maksud Kaito.

"Bunga Krisan, bunga yang menggambarkan persahabatan."

Kata Kaito memulai, Meiko tertegun sejenak.

"Dan aku, Kaito Shion ingin memberikan bunga ini untuk seorang sahabatku yang bahkan tak mengerti bahasa bunga. Tidak sama sekali"

Kata Kaito, lengkap dengan wajah sedikit memerah dan menoleh ke samping.

Meiko yang berada di sofa hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat bunga krisan di tangan kekar itu.

Siapa sangka. Sahabat anehnya bisa mengatakan hal yang sedemikian romantis. Walau dalam konteks sahabat sebenarnya….

...

...

—**FIN**—

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Bunga krisan : sebenarnya artinya lumayan banyak, tergantung warnanya apa. Tapi, berhubung fict ini tentang Friendship (males Romance mulu). Saya ambilnya bunga Krisan kuning, soalnya artinya pas. Persahabatan ;)

Oke, itu saja. Maaf kalau aneh dan ngalor-ngidul begini ceritanya. sampai jumpa. Have a nice Day, okay?/Kabur/


End file.
